


Soulmates

by SherlollyDramoine



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Curses, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlollyDramoine/pseuds/SherlollyDramoine
Summary: Rami and you are Soulmates thanks to ancient curse places upon his family thousands of years ago, but you hate him. How will you navigate the 48 hours of being forced together? Sorry, I suck at summaries...





	1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**The story of King Femi and Queen Maye's burial is a curious one, fraught with tales of lawlessness, love and loss. **

**It was 2649 when King Femi's dead body was entombed beside that of his beloved Queen Maye, his death unknown and petrified hand placed in hers. Their joint burial was a monument to their eternal, undying love and an assurance that it would continue into the afterlife. Buried with them were many envy inspiring objects, their coffins laiden with jewels and gold. **

**At the centre of this chaotic story is a man by the name of Nephi who, as a labourer, worked on construction of the Pyramid that housed King Femi and Queen Maye' s mummified bodies. This bestowed him with valuable knowledge of its layout, which, driven by greed, he would etch to the walls of his memory.**

**On the day of King Femi's burial alongside his already deceased wife, a curse was placed on their tomb - a warning inscribed on the coffins inner walls, for those who dare disturb the deceased and prevent them from being together in the after life.**

** _"Cursed be those who disturb the rest of King Femi and Queen Maye. They who shall break the seal of this tomb shall too be cursed with eternal separation from their beloved by meeting death by a disease no doctor can diagnose."_ **

**Nephi, undeterred by such a presage set about robbing their tomb of the many treasures he desired so greatly. He did so with not a light heart, as it was with careful consideration he pondered every possible outcome. What if someone were to spy him? What if he turned the wrong corner and became lost in the labyrinth of corridors and tunnels he helped create? **

**What he hadn't accounted for however, was something far worse, a horrible fate granted to him the moment he creaked open the coffin door.**

**Although Nephi had been successful in his pillage, he did not have much time to celebrate, as the following morning he awoke with debilitating illness. Unable to stand, he was left bed bound. His wife Maia, tended to him day and night for the following two weeks as his condition steadily deteriorated, much to the bewilderment and dismay of his doctor. This perturbingly undiagnosable and incurable disease finally took Nephi from Maia on the 14th night after he first entered the cursed tomb which, many believe to be the cause of his illness.**

**Poor Maia was left distraught after his passing, doomed to live her life separated from the man she held so dear, the man she deemed to be her soulmate. Her heart ached for the love of a man she would never see again but, when she showed signs of being pregnant a week later, she took solace in the knowledge that, through her new born child, Nephi's legacy would live on.**

**Since the opening of the cursed tomb, **

**centuries of similar occurrences of this curse are rumoured to have plagued Nephi's family lineage.**

**These rather fanciful tales may be hard to believe, but one undeniable fact is the commonplace of chaos in the love lives of Nephi's successors, even to this day.**

*****************

"Jesus, " you huffed, eyeing your best friend Beatrice and her boyfriend Joe, whose disgustingly affectionate display had your stomach churning.

Bea was straddling Joe's legs as he lay back on his sun chair, his hands gliding up and down her back as they shared a deeply intimate and disturbing kiss.

Lowering your sunglasses, you frowned at them from where you lay across the other side of the pool- partially due to the harsh sunlight, but mostly because you were repulsed beyond words.

Sick of their complete and utter disregard for your presence, you proceeded to shout with all the dramatics of a Shakespearean actress,

"Oh, what curse has befallen me, that I, Y/N, have to witness such vulgarity?" 

From Bea, you received nothing but a soft giggle against Joe's mouth in return, your words doing nothing but spurring her on. When Joe's hands moved down to squeeze her ass, you knew it was definitely time for you to make a hasty exit.

As you swung open Joe's back door, you were met with the cool breeze of the air conditioner, and the sight of a bare bronzed back, hunched over, it's muscles flexing as the man it belonged to raided the refrigerator. 

Taken aback by his presence, you stopped dead in your tracks, giving yourself a moment to muster the energy to play coy. 

"Not even gonna say hi before you raid his fridge huh Rami?" 

You broke the silence so suddenly that, upon hearing your voice Rami jumped, banging his head on the fridge's roof as he did so.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, one hand shooting up to clutch his throbbing head, his eyes screwing shut.

"Oop- sorry!" You implored, hands out in front of you.

Although you truly were, you couldn't help but giggle as you walked toward him.

"S'ok…" he began, before opening his eyes and standing up straight. 

It was then he was able to fully appreciate your scantily clad form. His doe eyes seemed transfixed on your legs, hips, and chest - all in that order and you felt embarrassingly weak under his gaze. 

"Oh Y/N." He jerked back his head, before leaning an arm 'casually' on the fridge door as he continued, "Didn't know uh, you were coming today." 

His gaze shifted to the fridge, studying its contents as he waited for your reply. It was as though he was trying to appear unfazed by your presence, which you knew he certainly was not.

"Ah, yeah." You replied, stepping closer. "Joe and Bea invited me over for a swim, kinda feel like a third wheel though, haha. Supposedly there's pizza and a movie later, so I'm holding out for that."

Rami nodded and smirked, eyes still on the rather empty fridge before him as spoke,

"Thank god, doesn't look like Joe's done any shopping since his parents went away."

" Thankfully, I brought drinks. I just popped in to grab one, did you want one?" you smiled as you reached to the counter and grabbed the tray with an abundance of drinks on it. 

" Sure gorgeous, maybe a Coke? " He quirked a brow, letting the fridge door with a bang shut.

You giggled and mock saluted, obediently retrieving his preferred beverage from your plastic bag of shopping. Setting the can down on the tray with other drinks you headed back outside toward the pool. As you set the tray of drinks down on the patio table and turned back to shut the door, you caught a glimpse of what had no doubt been going on since you'd left. Joe and Bea hadn't moved from their previous position.

"Ugh you two are so gross! You invite us over just to make us feel like we're stuck watching some soft core porn." you complained.

Rami just laughed from where he was leaning against the side of the house smoking a cigarette. 

"She has a point Joseph. How would you feel if the tables were turned and YN and I started acting like that in front of you two?" 

Your cheeks immediately warmed at the thought of you locked in a heated make out session with Rami, something you were fairly certain would never happen. 

"Well Ram I'd say it was about fucking time. You two have totally had feelings for each other since Y/N was in, like, kindergarten, so seriously, just kiss and hook up already. Maybe then we can give you two shit for being the disgustingly in love couple." 

God damn Joseph Frances Mazzello III, had to open his big Italian mouth. You couldn't do anything to stop your body from feeling too warm, and the sudden spread of heat through your whole body gave all the evidence needed to prove your embarrassment. The crush you've had on Rami had been well hidden (or so you thought) until this moment. 

"Hey Y/N are you okay? You look like you are about to die of sun stroke." Bea inquired, glancing at your flushed state.

"Haha, yeah...it's just really hot out here..." was all you managed to say before abruptly ending the conversation by cannonballing into the pool.

You resurfaced just in time to see another body hit the water, and within seconds felt yourself being pulled back under it. When you came up for air moments later, Joe was laughing. His childish chuckle was infectious, and soon you were laughing too. 

Grabbing ahold of his shoulders, you attempted to use your body weight to push him back under but sadly, he was stronger than you. He laughed at your failed attempt before wrapping his arms around you, and flinging you both back under the water. 

This time, resurfacing, you used your arms around his neck to try and pull him back under, laughing maniacally as you did. As Joe laughed and resisted your tugs, you heard a shout. 

"Cannonball!" 

You found yourselves being nearly drowned by Rami's tidal wave. 

Rami resurfaced a few feet away from you and Joe, and you can't help the heat pooling between your thighs at the vision. All you saw was his olive skin glowing as the water run rivers down it. 

You turned to look up at Bea who was still yet to join the three of you in the sanctuary of the cool water. She simply smirked at you and motioned her head toward the boys, who were now locked in some kind of heated water battle. She raised her brows suggestively and you knew then you had been caught staring at the golden God of a man. You blushed immediately before decisively shifting the attention to her, 

"You joining in bitch, or you just gonna sit there looking cute and sweaty?!" you teased with a smile before disappearing back under the water. 

Popping your head back up a few seconds later, you heard the boys shouting something at you just before a ball collided with your head. It bounced off your face with a soft thunk before it floated lazily off to the side of the pool. 

Both boys looked at you sheepishly while muttering out their apologies. Scowling at both of them you did the next best thing you could think of in that moment yelling,

"Bea, help meeee!"

Ever the loyal friend, she came through, hopping into the pool next to you and sliding over one of the pre-loaded water guns. You both took your aim and fired at the ill prepared boys, neither one of you caring who got hit. 

The boys shouted and splashed at you both in retaliation. You surrendered pretty quickly but Joe and Bea seemed to want to duke it out and what originally began as something cute and innocent, turned into another repulsive makeout session.

"Ugh!!! You two are so gross. Joe, I swear if you cum in this pool while I am in it, you'll not live to see your next birthday." You huffed while swimming over to the edge of the pool where Rami was leaning. 

"They are so gross!" you reiterated.

"Disgusting." Rami agreed. 

After a moment of silence Rami spoke up,

"Hey uh, I was wondering--" He stopped himself mid sentence, looking as though he was debating on whether or not to continue.

"Yeah…..?" You pushed.

"It's nothing, forget it." he muttered.

"Didn't sound like nothing. Come on, you've never been one to not speak your mind…."

Rami sighed, closing his eyes before blurting,

"Okay, so ummmm, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while." he stopped himself again. 

"Rami, what is it?" you implored.

"I was wondering if maybe, I know the timing couldn't possibly be worse since I'm leaving soon for school, but, well… would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?" he nervously scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh," you gasped. "Why were you so nervous to ask? We've known each other for forever, it's just me. Of course I will. And uh, it's never been a big secret that I've had a big crush on you since I was in like, Kindergarten."

Rami's eyes widened, and he let out a chuckle of relief.

"Surely Sami has clued you in, or even Joe." you continued, smiling.

He smiled and reached out to cup your face, but at the last moment he faltered and ended up dropping his hand back into the water. 

"Well, great." He laughed. "How about next Friday? I can pick you up or meet you somewhere?" 

"I can meet you at our favorite all-night diner on third after I get off of work on Friday, about seven?" you offered.

"Sounds great." he smiled, seconds before splashing you with water and then gracefully gliding away. 

**Friday**

Your day seemed to have crawled by so slowly that it was almost driving you insane. When it was finally time for you to clock out of work, you almost screamed in excitement. 

It took no time at all for you to be out of your work clothes and into the gorgeous dress you bought specifically for this occasion.

Finally landing a date with Rami was like a dream come true. You never thought it would ever happen, and you were beyond thrilled.

Getting to the diner, you practically floated inside and headed for the table your group usually occupied. It was there you waited. And waited. And waited. For over four hours, you waited and he never showed.

You threw a handful of bills on the table to cover for the drink and to leave enough for a really nice tip. Running out of the diner to your car, hot tears of humiliation and anger fell while the cliché rain started pouring down. 

You felt like a fool, like you had just had an elaborate prank pulled on you. In your rage you screamed until your voice felt raw. 

"RAMI SAID MALEK I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" 

**END OF SUMMER**

"Come on YN, it will be super fun!!! Plus, it's my birthday, so you know as my best friend, you're sort of bound by best friend code to go." Bea begged. 

"I don't want to go. If Joe's there then he'll be there. All damn summer he's not once tried to get in touch with me. I've tried and now he probably thinks I'm insane."

"Okay, one that doesn't matter. Two, who fucking cares. Three, you'll be looking fantastic and all it will do is remind him of just how fucking hot you are. What his dumbass could have had all summer. You two would have been lifers!" 

"Lifers? Bea what the hell does that even mean?" 

"You know. Together for lifers."

"That's... not a real saying….All that snogging and fucking around with Joe has certifiably made you crazy. We wouldn't have been lifers, but I guess we'll never know. You and Joe though, I can see it now. In about 5 years you'll be getting married and having little Joe's, and I'll be the single fun auntie to your whole baseball team of kids."

"Seriously YN, are you smoking crack? And also, that is definitely not happening! You know what is though...you going to my birthday party slash end of summer pool party...ey..ey."

She raised a brow and nudged your shoulder.

"Ugh whatever, fine you win! Maybe I could borrow your little red bikini? It's a little small up top but, I'll make it work."

"If that's all it takes to get you to go then, hell yes!!" 

**DAY OF THE PARTY**

"Wow YN, isn't that Bea's bathing suit?" Joe rasped.

"Uh- huh." You nodded, smirking at his attempts to keep his eyes away from your chest.

"Thought so, coz uh...fuck could that top be any smaller on you?" He blurted, finally resting his eyes on the particular part of your body he'd been avoiding.

You glanced over at Rami who was standing behind him, and his reaction seemed nearly the same, except that Rami started to shift his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. While you hadn't said anything to him since he had shown up, you smirked, knowing that your plan was working. 

"Babe, just say she has amazing tits and move on." Bea sighed, smirking.

It was then you felt a small pair of hands cupping your boobs as Bea came up behind you and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

Close friends as you were, you simply laughed as Bea continued on,

"They make amazing pillows, and they are soooo soft and squishy. Look at how bouncy...." She jested, bouncing your breasts in her hands. 

Both boys looked shocked and a little uncomfortable, and Rami audibly gulped, before turning on his heel and walking away with a tinge of red to his olive complexion. 

" Yeah YN, great uhh.. Job. I mean. Tits. Yeah. Fuck…. " a very red faced Joe stuttered out as he clapped you on the back, before wandering off in the same direction as Rami.

"Well that went well." you shrugged as Bea just laughed uncontrollably behind you. 

"That. Was. Amazing." was all Bea managed between huge guffaws of laughter. 

"You can let go of my tits now Bea." You dead panned.

"Oh…" she promptly retracted her hands. "Sorry."

As the evening progressed and more fun was had, you continually found yourself searching for a familiar face. You knew that Rami had brought his brother Sami with him, but you had never confused the two in all the years you've known them both. 

While in the middle of a conversation with some random classmate that you can't seem to remember you felt it - his eyes on you. You caught his eye and smiled only to watch a deep frown form on his beautiful face as he turned to look away.

Anger bubbling just below the surface, you run into the house, up the stairs and straight to Bea's room. As you slam the door behind you, you can't help but to let the tears you'd been holding back fall freely. Your body wracked with sobs but you decided that you are done, absolutely positively done with Rami fucking Malek.

Throwing your clothes on over Bea's bathing suit, you grab your bag and go in search of your best friend. Watching her chatting happily with some friends with Joe's arm around her tiny waist, you decide to just leave. Sure your friend is going to be mad as hell at you but she'll get over it eventually. 

Walking along the pool in your haste to get away you collide with another person. You gasp when you realize who you've just run into and the tears begin to pool in your eyes. Fuck. Of course, of all people, it would be him. 

"What is your problem?!" came your outburst. 

"I don't have one YN, unless it's a staring problem, because that's been you all night. You can't take your eyes off of me huh?" his tone was light and mildly joking. 

"Why?!" was the only other thing that you could think of to say. 

"I don't know, you've been staring at me."

"No, why, why did you not show up?" 

"Fuck that was forever ago, I didn't know you'd still be hung up on that." he laughed.

"You're an asshole Rami, you embarrassed me. I wanted you and you… you… you just left me fucking hanging."

"I never said I didn't want you, I-I- you don't understand, I couldn't go."

"Then prove to me you still want me then." 

You reached up to grab his face for a kiss, but before you could, his hands found your hips and slowly, he walked you backwards. With a laugh, he gave you a playful shove, and into the pool you went. 

*****************

**About 20 years later**

You looked up at him in complete confusion, as you desperately tried to pry your hands apart once again. It was like they had been superglued together - nothing you'd tried to do to unstick them had been successful. 

"Rami, what's going on?" You quirked a brow.

He didn't seem all that concerned about this predicament, and simply threw back his head, speaking between mocking chuckles,

"Looks like you're really stuck with me now."

"Rami,this-it-it isn't funny! What's happening? What did you do to our hands?!" You pressed, suddenly on the verge of tears. You were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the shitty bed awaiting you in your hotel room.

It was then your attention was drawn toward Rami's hotel room door. With a loud bang, it swung open, that sound like a knife cutting through the tense, heavy air surrounding you. A rather dishevelled looking Sami peered out from behind the dark wood, his hair a mess and eyes weary.

"There you are!" He exhaled, shoulders slumping and eyes rolling. "I thought I lost you!" 

He gestured toward you and Rami as he made quick strides toward you both. It wasn't until he came to a stop before you his relieved expression vanished, replaced by one of pure shock and disbelief. With wide eyes he stared at your linked hands, his mouth agape. Why on earth such a seemingly innocent gesture caused this reaction was beyond you, and only added to your growing sense of anxiety. Suddenly, Sami's face broke out in a smirk and he reached up to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Uhhh…" He stammered, eyes darting between you both, before resting on Rami's. " I think it's time you two had a little discussion..." He raised a brow, nodding knowingly toward Rami who seemed adamant on not meeting his brothers stare. 

With a sigh, Rami's eyes met yours and he reluctantly huffed,

"I guess so."


	2. Chapter One

You looked up at him in complete confusion, as you desperately tried to pry your hands apart once again. It was like they had been superglued together - nothing you'd tried to do to unstick them had been successful. 

"Rami, what's going on?" You quirked a brow.

He didn't seem all that concerned about this predicament, and simply threw back his head, speaking between mocking chuckles,

"Looks like you're really stuck with me now."

"Rami,this-it-it isn't funny! What's happening? What did you do to our hands?!" You pressed, suddenly on the verge of tears. You were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the shitty bed awaiting you in your hotel room.

It was then your attention was drawn toward Rami's hotel room door. With a loud bang, it swung open, that sound like a knife cutting through the tense, heavy air surrounding you. A rather dishevelled looking Sami peered out from behind the dark wood, his hair a mess and eyes weary.

"There you are!" He exhaled, shoulders slumping and eyes rolling. "I thought I lost you!" 

He gestured toward you and Rami as he made quick strides toward you both. It wasn't until he came to a stop before you his relieved expression vanished, replaced by one of pure shock and disbelief. With wide eyes he stared at your linked hands, his mouth agape. Why on earth such a seemingly innocent gesture caused this reaction was beyond you, and only added to your growing sense of anxiety. Suddenly, Sami's face broke out in a smirk and he reached up to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Uhhh…" He stammered, eyes darting between you both, before resting on Rami's. " I think it's time you two had a little discussion..." He raised a brow, nodding knowingly toward Rami who seemed adamant on not meeting his brothers stare. 

With a sigh, Rami's eyes met yours and he reluctantly huffed,

"I guess so."

* * *

**Approximately twelve hours earlier**

As you finally pulled into the parking lot of the swanky hotel your best friend Beatrice had decided was an idyllic location for her wedding, you let out a relieved sigh. It had been a long two days in the car and you were looking forward to getting checked in, and then settling in for a much needed nap.

Grabbing your bags and locking the car you headed inside, where you were greeted by Bea's loud squeals of delight and the sight of her sprinting toward you.

"Y/N YOU MADDDDDEEEE ITTTTTT!" she bellowed, arms out wide and you found yourself suddenly wrapped in one of her rib crushingly tight bear hugs. 

"Oof!" you huffed, eyes so wide that if you could see yourself in the reflection of the tiled floor you would swear they were bulging out of your head. 

"Bea…" you tapped her shoulder, voice strained as you gasped for air. "Too tight…"

She let go of you immediately and you drew in a sharp breath, clutching your chest. 

"Oh, sorry…" she giggled, nervously avoiding your disgruntled stare. " Just missed you…"

"Really?" you chuckled, straightening out your now crumpled shirt. "Hadn't noticed…" 

She hummed, straightening up her posture and speaking with an air of smugness as she stared down her nose at you,

"Well, that's because I'm a great actor."

"Uh huh…" You drawled, narrowing your eyes. 

She shook her head dismissively at your lack of belief.

"S'true, just ask Joey baby…" 

"Joey baby?" Your scrunched your nose, cringing at the pet name.

"Yes. Now that we are getting married I have taken it upon myself to utterly repulse all my guests with the sickening love I feel." 

"Wow, well do you think you could hold off on the pet names just for me?" You poked her shoulder, speaking softly, " You're favorite bridesmaid…?" 

She rolled her eyes,

"You've seen and heard worse from the two of us and don't flatter yourself."

"Excuse me?" You placed a hand on your hip, eyes honing in on hers as you bore a playful smirk. "Who else knows you like I do huh?"

Bea shrugged, fobbing you off with a wave of her hand as she looked anywhere but at you.

"Absolute perfectionist who is easily distracted and so stubbornly set in her ways that there ain't a chance in hell of getting you to stop something once you've set your mind to it…." 

You babbled, moving your head to try and meet her gaze.

She was smiling at your words, purposefully darting her eyes away every time they met yours. Her smile grew wider as she reluctantly agreed,

"Alright...I guess you know me pretty well." Her eyes finally met yours again. "And you are my favourite bridesmaid." She took one of your hands in both of hers as she continued, "I'm so glad you're here, Joe's been so annoying with his chaotic energy this last few weeks." 

"Oh god…" you chuckled, shaking your head. "Can I at least have a nap before I get thrust into Joe babysitting duty? I've been in the car for like 2 days and I'm really tired."

"Aw, of course!" She smiled. "but... not until you've met your partner in crime for this week, and also, Joe will be very offended if you don't say hello first, he's been dyyyying to see you." She rolled her eyes once again and you couldn't help but roll yours too.

"Man, that boy is needy, I Skype'd you guys what? Two days ago!" You exclaimed. "Why does he need me? Isn't Mr. Mazzello busy being entertained by his..." you raised your hands, making air quotes. "Hollywood friends?" 

"Heeey watch it, one of those 'Hollywood friends' is my cousin. You remember Rami right?" 

You just stare at Bea incredulously for a good solid minute before opening your mouth to reply. She knows damn well you have haven't forgotten who he is. Being his cousin and the soon-to-be wife of Rami's best friend, she knows you spent most of your childhood and teen years around him.

"How could I forget? He's the asshole who shoved me into the pool at your 17th birthday party." you angrily mumble. 

"Oh come on, that was like twenty years ago. I can't believe you still remember that! Besides, he did eventually apologize for it and he still claims it was kind of an accident."

"Psht, it wasn't an accident, but regardless, I still ended up in a pool, and he didn't even bother to ask if I was okay, or to try helping me out. He just laughed and then left with one of his stupid friends. He was such a jerk. Ugh. You of all people know that I had the biggest crush on him back then, it was so embarrassing! Sami was at least nice to me, he was the one that helped me out and he wouldn't stop apologizing for his brother. Sami was always the nicer twin, to me. You also know it isn't just the pool incident, what about the time at the movie theater? Or the most embarrassing time when he actually stood me up for a date when I truly thought he might actually like me? " 

Bea sighed and then opened her mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted by a loud screeching,

"YYYYYYNNNNNNN!!!"

Turning your head, you saw Joe frantically waving his long arms - the sight of a grown man acting so unabashedly childish making you throw your head back with laughter. Joe had always exuded such a chaotic energy that it was almost infectious. 

"JOOOOEEEEEYYYY!!!" You yelled, bouncing excitedly on the spot. This earned a chuckle from Joe as he bolted toward you.

Soon you found yourself wrapped in the embrace of Joe's strong arms, your head pressed to his warm chest as you heard Bea mutter,

"Imma leave you with my overgrown man child and get you checked in." 

Pulling back abruptly from the hug, Joe gripped your shoulders, smiling down at you as he took in your tired state.

"So, long drive?" He pouted dramatically, staring into your droopy eyes. 

You simply hummed and nodded.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just fly." 

"Mozzarella why would I fly, when I can enjoy the quiet solitude of a drive with great views? I got some fantastic photos on the trip here."

"Hmm...touche! You'll have to show me." He let his hands drop to his sides as he looked over his shoulder. He looked back at you with a brow furrowed and gestured toward Bea at the reception. "You not checked in yet?" 

"Not yet, Bay-Bea intercepted me before I could. She said she was going to check me in."

He nodded knowingly, smiling.

"Maybe you can tell me what Bea meant by my 'partner-in-crime' for the week?!" Joe raised an eyebrow and tried to avert his eyes.

"Mozzarella-" you said a little more aggressively than you intended. 

"Ummm… Welll….uh," he stammered, scratching the back of his head. " Bea decided that all the bridesmaids and groomsmen are partnered together this week for various activities we have planned, and uh, Rami is your partner." He bit his lip, seemingly mulling over his own words. "Annnnnd now she's gonna kill me before we're even married because I wasn't supposed to tell you. And oh my GOD I do NOT wanna die yet." 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Bea's gentle touch on his back. Her hand remained there as she stood beside him, looking curiously between the two of you. 

"Uh, babe?" She questioned softly, a small smile forming. "why are you going to die?!"

"Jesus woman!" He exhaled, staring down at her and draping his arm around her shoulders. "what have I said about sneaking up..."

"I wasn't sneaking!" Bea implored. "I was walking, it's not my fault you can't hear-"

You cut their bickering off with a deadpan,

"He told me what you meant about the whole partner-in-crime thing." That seemed to shut Bea up almost immediately, her attention solely on you and lips pursed into a tight line as you continued, "And I don't like it." 

Bea side eyed a rather nervous looking Joe before her stern expression dropped. She let out a loud guffaw of laughter, proceeding to nuzzle her head into her fiance's chest. Joe looked just as confused as you were, offering you a shrug before welcoming Bea's affections by wrapping his arms around her.

"Y/N, it really wasn't meant to be a secret." Bea explained. "I just didn't want to tell you because you might have bailed on me or something. Everyone else knew except you." She looked down at her free hand, in which she held a room key. "By the way, this is for you." She held it out for you and you willingly took it. "Go have your nap but please be dressed nicely for dinner at 5 on the terrace. Oh, and you are in room 404." 

She smiled brightly at you before looking up to Joe and groaning,

"And for the love of Goood, you and Joe need to take a chill pill, I'm the one supposed to be having fits of hysterics, being the bride and all..." she raised a brow.

"Fiiiine…" you sighed. "Drama Queen….but thanks for getting me checked in, I do appreciate it."

Unsettled by the bombshell that was partnering with Rami for the week, you made your way to the elevators, your mind fraught with memories of his persuasive charm and sharp wit.

Once you arrived at your floor, you made your way to your room. It was when you turned to close your door you caught a glimpse of a familiar mop of curls headed toward the elevator. Your breath hitched immediately, and your stomach flipped. You knew he was going to be here, so you shouldn't have been surprised, but actually seeing him again after all these years seemed kind of surreal. 

He had been nothing but a figment of your memory for so long that he had become almost fictional - a two dimensional character who, constrained to your fading memories, you could justifyingly villainize. But now, he was here, in the flesh, walking so damn casually to the elevator, and looking so damn fine while doing it. Granted, you had only seen his back, but you had to admit, it was a nice one. As foolish as you felt your compulsion to run after him was, you couldn't help but feel it, simultaneously though, another part of you wanted to hide away in your room all week and never face him again. God, you had almost forgotten how easily he got under your skin.

After your much needed nap, you woke up feeling rested but rather annoyed at the cheerfulness of your alarm's ringtone. A moment of panic set in until your disoriented self remembered where you were, a feeling of dread following soon after. 

Sitting up and stretching out your aching body, you realised that, as painful as it was to admit Joe was right - flying would have been a better idea. With your heart and mind set on a hot shower, you grabbed your toiletries and headed to the bathroom. 

Once your shower was over, you decided that even though Bea had instructed you to dress nice, you really weren't in the mood for applying the makeup that 'dressing nice' entailed, so you simply pulled your hair into a messy bun and threw on your favorite little black dress and flats. 

Once you were thoroughly satisfied with your appearance, you grabbed your phone and room key and headed towards the terrace, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator. 

It was as you bounded off the last step your body collided with that of someone stepping out of the elevator. You hit them with such force that, if they had not reflexively grabbed your shoulders, you would have fallen flat on your ass.

"Woah there!" A deep voice warned, strong hands gripping you tight as you almost tripped over your own shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" You stammered, eyes on your stumbling feet. 

"Haha, it's alright!"

There was a moment of silence as you looked up at the man before you, and it wasn't until you locked eyes that you realised you and your fellow collide-e weren't strangers. He may have noticeably more facial hair and laugh lines since you'd last seen him, but you'd recognise that face anywhere. 

"Sami?" You spoke in near disbelief, a bright smile forming as your eyes searched his.

"...Y/N?" Sami seemed just shocked as you, his gaze falling to your body, his smile wide.

"Oh my god…" You gushed, one hand covering your mouth as the other instinctively reached out. "You're…you're a man now..."

You almost couldn't believe this man was once the 18 year old boy who'd graciously helped you out of the pool all those years ago.

Without hesitation you extended a finger to gently prod his now overgrown locks, earning a rather bemused chuckle from him. 

"Haha!" Little creases formed around his eyes as he revelled in your apparent wonder of the aging process. 

You must have looked like a fool standing there gawking at the man, but you just couldn't help it. He looked so different, so mature, and so damn fine.

God, if he looked this good, you dreaded thinking about what Rami looked like now, considering historically, he'd been the one to make your knees weak. Sure, you'd seen Rami on the silver screen, but you knew seeing his real, three dimensional face before you would be entirely different.

"And you are…" He started that sentence without seeming to consider where it may go, opting to punctuate it with a vague gesture to your body and stammered, "You, you look amazing!"

Thankfully, you were wrapped in his tight hug immediately after, so he wasn't able to see your now blushing cheeks.

When he pulled back, he returned your bright smile and asked,

"It's been so long! How have you been?" 

Since finding out about Rami? Not so great honestly.

"I'm doing okay I suppose." You nodded, mirroring his long strides as he started walking. "Just working, and trying to find the time to do things I like, which y'know is hard when you work 96 hours a week."

"Woah!" He jerked back his head. " What do you do? If I remember correctly you always wanted to be a nurse."

"Yeah that's exactly what I do, but I'm considering going back to school to become a nurse practitioner."

"You should!" He implored.

"Yeah, we'll see. But what about you? Bea told me you're a teacher?" 

"Yeah. It can be such a rewarding job, stressful, but rewarding. Kids can be sweet… sometimes." He rolled his eyes.

You chuckled, 

"Haha, sounds just as rewarding as what I do." 

A beat passed where you were just walking in silence, save for the sound of your footsteps clacking on the smooth floor. 

"And how's your brother? I've seen some of his stuff. He's actually really talented, well I mean I've always known he was ridiculously talented but... I mean.. It's just... Anyway, I thought his portrayal of Freddie was incredible."

"Yeah, it was incredible. He's doing alright. If you remember anything positive about my brother then you know what my concerns are, when he works he really gives it his all and I'm just a little worried that he's gotten in over his head. He'd never admit it because he enjoys his work so much, but I think he sometimes over does it."

"Yes, I do vaguely recall how much effort he puts into his performances. I used to watch him study and would sometimes get roped into running lines with him. Hahahaha... I never was one for acting though."

"Yeah,” he threw back his head, letting out a soft chuckle as continued, “you were a terrible actress. But Rami, he always had the magic. He was actually reading over something for his latest project when I left him to come down here would you believe?."

“Yes. I thought I saw him earlier, but I wasn't sure. I'm surprised the fans haven't descended on him yet. So where exactly is he? I've been anxious to see him again after all these years. "

Anxious being the operative word.

"Oh trust me, his royal highness is probably still preening in the mirror, but he should down soon. He came down to the lobby earlier to talk to Joe but when he came back upstairs, he did mention that heard you'd arrived." he laughed. 

"Oh, so he cares that I’ve arrived?" you pressed, raising a brow.

Sami just gave a nonchalant shrug, before responding,

"I don't know hun, but he seemed to be in good spirits after hearing you'd gotten here. He actually wanted to talk to you about something, but given what happened the last time you saw each other, I advised him that it wasn't a great idea."

"God Sami, I was so in love with him, and I just felt like such an idiot from the get go. It was painful how one-sided it ended up being. It took me a long time to move on. After Bea's party I went home and cried like the ridiculously hormonal teenager I was. I don't even want to talk about the failed dinner date fiasco."

"Trust me YN, it... It took him a while to get over what he did. My mom heard about it from Bea which is why he had to apologize to you. Though Bea and I did have bets placed on how badly you'd beat him up, kinda surprised that you didn’t actually."

You can't help but laugh at the memory of a very uncomfortable looking Rami standing in front of you in his mother's kitchen, while an audience of family and friends observed his sad attempt at an apology.

"Haha, Sami you are so right, Jesus, I wanted to smash his pretty face in. But.. I wasn't going to lash out in front of your mom, she's such an amazing woman. I wouldn't want to disappoint her by negatively overreacting to his sad attempt at an apology."

"Trust me, mom gave him a tongue lashing in both Arabic and English. It was... Well... I've never seen her get so upset at my brother over anything girl related before. Not like that anyway." Sami smirked at the memory.

"I am very sorry Sam." 

He just laughed again, 

"Don't apologize to me. It was far too entertaining."

By the time you two reached the terrace, the bride and groom were just sitting down, so you headed over to the table. Sami pulled your chair out for you and gestured for you to sit, so you took the offered seat. You smiled at him and gave him a thank you, before reaching for the menu. You were mentally debating between steak or chicken when you heard a slight commotion. You looked up in time to see Rami rushing towards table muttering his apologizes for being late. 

"Always know how to make an entrance don't you bro." Sami cheekily noted.

"Yeah, yeah..." came Rami's rather cavalier response. 

You couldn't help yourself so you chimed in,

"So his royal highness finally decided to grace us with his presence."

You could feel all eyes on you, some with their mouths agape, others just looked slightly shocked. Bea tried to hide her amused smile behind her wine glass and Joe straight out laughed,whether at you or whatever Bea whispered to him you weren’t sure. Rami didn't acknowledge your statement, so you continued on,

"Surprised to see you at all, and I'm even more surprised that you didn't drag your pretty little blonde here with you."

You didn't mean to be so rude, you really didn't, but for some inexplicable reason your brain and mouth couldn't stop spewing venom. 

Sami nearly choked on his drink and Joe almost spit his out all over his amused fiancé. 

"Oh shit Y/N...shots fired.." came Bea's quiet response, as she slowly took a sip of her wine, her eyes darting back and forth between you and Rami. 

"Y/N, please reserve that whit of yours for stuff you actually understand." Rami deadpanned, sounding rather displeased with this topic of conversation. "I’m here now. I apologized for being late, and despite what you may think I was doing, I was actually on a conference call discussing an upcoming project.” He paused, doe eyes staring you down before he frowned and muttered,

“Though I'm not sure why you think I owe you any explanation at all...."

You couldn’t believe his candour, and jerked back your head as you spoke,

"Oh that's right, I forgot we’ve got a big shot Hollywood star with us. You know, winning an Oscar doesn’t give you the right to be a jerk." you spat, words sounding much more venomous than you intended.

"Rami. Y/N." Joe warned, with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I can't believe that this is coming out of my mouth but please, children behave!"

You rolled your eyes, from a technical standpoint you did start it. You glanced back at your menu to continue your internal debate when you heard Rami's voice calling your name. 

"Y/N?" Rami asked. 

"Yes, Rami?" You avoided his stare, looking over the menu before you.

"Just wanted to say you look good all grown up, especially in that pretty little black dress." He spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. 

You laughed, knowing he was joking though you couldn't do anything to stop the blush that was spreading across your face - and chest. Feeling incredibly flustered even though you knew he didn't mean a word of it, you decided to respond as maturely as you could. Which apparently was as mature as twelve year old without parental supervision. 

"Malek, eat shit." Came your smug response. 

"Wow. And here I thought I was being nice giving you a compliment." 

Staring him down, you spat,

"Yeah, I'd have believed you, maybe, if you weren't being so sarcastic. " 

Before Rami could respond he was cut off by Bea,

"Awwww babe, aren't they cute? It seems as if they are on track for an epic love story like ours. You know guys, sometimes the best love stories start with a mutual hatred of each other. God, I absolutely hated Joe when I first met him and now I can't imagine my life without him." 

Bea made googly eyes at Joe who just took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. His voice strained as smiled at her and spoke through mock tears,

“She hated me so much.” 

This time it was you who nearly spit out your drink, and Rami nearly choked on the olive he had just popped into his mouth. A coughing fit came from him when Sami smacked his back to help him clear his throat. 

"What's the matter Malek, can't handle a bit of teasing? " you stated mostly for the purposes of trying to rile him up a little more. God that man brings out the worst in you, and of course being the fully grown adult you are, you handle it with such great aplomb. 

You couldn't hear his response but whatever he said made his brother's eyes go wide for a few moments and was quickly followed by the distinct sound of someone kicking someone under the table. 

"Owww!" Rami murmured quietly as you observed him hunched over to rub at the sore spot on one of his gorgeous little chicken legs. 

"Serves you right man. That was rude and wildly inappropriate." Sami huffed out of frustration while side eyeing his brother. 

Rami smirked in response to his brother and winked at you when he realized you were openly staring at him. 

“Just like all those years ago Y/N, it seems you still have a staring problem. I mean, I know I'm gorgeous, or whatever people call me these days, but girl… you just can't help yourself can you?" He teased, tone light and joking. 

"Oh Jesus Christ Rami, what the hell?!" Sami scolded as he observed the hurt expression on your face. 

You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes but, determined not to let the hurt and anger come spilling out in front of him, you grabbed your glass and take a deep pull of whatever liquid was in the cup. 

You ended up tuning out the conversation for a while as you reminisced, getting lost in old memories of the four (sometimes five if Sami joined) members of your group doing various activities throughout your youth, smiling to yourself at the memories of his golden skin in the pool. He always did look amazing when he was wet. 

Pulling yourself out of your "Rami-daze" you turn your attention back to the bride and groom. Seizing an opportunity in the lull of conversation you asked, 

"Soooo… Mozzarella, what are these activities that I was hearing about earlier from Bay-Bea?"

Joe needed little prompting as he and Beatrice launched into the details of all the different things they had planned for the week leading up to their ceremony. So many activities and so little time, but you weren't going to complain. You know how much time and effort had gone into planning this. How many middle of the night frantic phone calls from Bea and Joe wanting your opinion on something or the other. Nobody was allowed to go to sleep until the crisis, whatever it was, had been resolved. 

"So we are supposed to be up at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow for what reason?" asked Joe's best man and brother. 

"It's a surprise!" Bea exclaimed. 

"It's a no from me then." Joe's brother said. 

"Oh please your ass can go back to bed after, it's only about an hour of your time." Joe deadpanned. 

"Well I'm down for whatever it is." Sami assured. 

"Thank you Sami-I appreciate the enthusiasm." Bea smiled. 

"So Bea, this group is kind of small tonight, where is everyone?" you inquired. 

"Everyone else will be coming in the next couple of days." Joe answered for her. 

"What's the dress code for tomorrow morning's festivities?" Rami inquired. 

"Comfortable. So no high heels, or mini dresses. I would suggest a light jacket or sweater since it's a little chilly first thing in the morning." Bea advised. 

"Awwww Bay-Bea, but I was so totally planning on wearing my LBD and heels in the morning." Joe laughed out. 

"Well, I’m not stopping you babe but, I meant more something along the style of casual gym attire." Bea smirked. 

"Bold of you to assume that I don't wear mini dresses and heels to the gym." Rami joked. 

The laughter that went around the table at Rami's joke eased the mood considerably and you couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else. Rami really was a funny guy. 

"See Bay-Bea, Rami understands me." Joe chuckled.

"Fine. Wear what you want. Break an ankle or sustain any sort of injury and I will be pissed off Joseph. And for the love of God, you better not ruin any of my dresses in your attempt to be a clown." Bea scowled at him in her frustration. 

Joe pouted and then leaned across the table toward you. 

"Since I can't borrow Bea's, Princess can I borrow the black dress you're wearing tonight, for tomorrow morning?" 

"Uhhh sure I guess Mozzarella. Not sure if it will fit you though, but I'd most certainly enjoy watching you try." 

Joe dramatically clutched his chest .

"Gasssp are you? Are you calling me fat Y/N?!" he stuttered out so dramatically it would put any stage actor to shame. 

"Oh stop it. Of course I'm not, it's just. You're taller than I am, and I don't want to see your twig and man berries falling out of my dress. Especially at the ass crack of dawn when I most likely haven't had my daily dose of caffeine yet. " you scoffed. 

Bea literally spit out her wine all over the table, Rami choked on his tequila, Sami looked uncomfortable, and Joe's brother laughed so loudly it made you jump at the sudden loudness. 

Joe pouted, but you knew it was all an act. 

"I love you Joey baby. You're my squishy and I shall call you 'Squishy.'" Bea giggled as she poked Joe in the stomach. 

"Bea, what did I say about pet names? " You gagged. 

Joe looked so affronted, 

"Babe.. Did you just? You just.. You called me fat?" 

"No I called you my squishy." She retorted as she leant over to kiss his lips. 

"Did you actually quote Finding Nemo Beatrice?" Rami asked. 

"Indeed. A cinematic masterpiece. Fight me." Bea giggled again. 

This caused another round of laughter to go around the table. 

The waitress finally arrived to your table to take everyone's order. You couldn't help the random jealousy that was bubbling up in you as Rami seemed to openly and unashamedly flirt with her.

Once the waitress had everyone's order she disappeared and conversation resumed. 

"So Joe, real quick question about the partnered activities, what if my partner isn't here yet?" his brother asked. 

"If your partner is not available to assist you for any of the activities then we may have you grouped with another couple." Joe advised to the entirety of the dinner party.

"However, there will be no partner switching unless the activity calls for it." Joe continued as he addressed that last piece to you and Rami. You rolled your eyes in response and highly suspected that Rami was probably doing the same thing. 

You barely heard any of the rest of the conversations because your mind was racing with thoughts of Rami. You had no clue where these thoughts were coming from and you weren't exactly pleased that they were occupying so much space in your brain. You cursed your brain and what you thought were long buried feelings you'd had for Rami. 

You thought no one had noticed you staring at his reflection in the glass that was behind the opposite side of the table from you, until you noticed his eyes catch yours in the reflection. He gave you a smirk and attempted another wink, but boy, can he NOT wink properly. Still, you found it endearing and rather distracting. 

"See something you like Y/N?" Rami suddenly spoke up, a little too loudly. 

His voice broke your silent reverie and you almost jumped out of your skin. Feeling the eyes of everyone at the table back on you; your skin flushed a deep red in response. You were embarrassed for having gotten caught so you did the only thing you could think of in that moment; say something stupid. 

"Awfully presumptuous of you to assume I was checking you out. I'm pretty sure I was staring at Sami's gorgeousness."

Ramis laugh was loud and infectious, Sami however, just cocked a brow and shook his head. . 

"I know I'm gorgeous YN so thank you. I mean him and I are identical so wouldn't it be natural to just assume that I'd be considered as good looking as him?" Sami asks with a small smile and another casual shrug. 

"Without a doubt Sami, I think you are the better looking of the two of you actually. I mean Rami's smart but he memorizes words for a living, you Sami… you teach the words." you add, while watching Rami's mock outrage in the glass. 

Rami opened his mouth to speak but closed it promptly once he realized the waitress was headed toward the table. Actually all conversation ceased when the waitress arrived with everyone's food. The sight of her openly flirting with Rami made your stomach start to turn, especially when he was just as flirty back. It made your stomach feel uneasy but you decided to tuck into your overpriced steak with gusto. You rationalize the fact that he's famous so the attention he receives shouldn't be unexpected but you can't figure out where the jealousy was coming from. He doesn't owe you loyalty and you don't him so why the jealousy? 

After dinner, a few people ordered dessert but your uneasy stomach wouldn't allow anything rich to settle. You sat back an observed the occupants of the dinner party. Rami was eating a slice of cheesecake, while Bea was silently enjoying her chocolate cake and simultaneously scowling at Joe who was eating ice cream of all things. 

"Joseph I swear, if you forgot your pills I will be NOT be listening to you complain all night during your self induced suffering on the porcelain throne."

"It's alright baby, I promise, I took them already." he beamed at her. 

You laughed a little too loudly thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol you had consumed throughout the evening. Moments like these with Joe and Bea were so commonplace and had been happening since they started dating, what seems like a million years ago. 

When the waitress came back to the table she handed everyone their individual bills but lingered near Rami. She smiled at him and tried to make casual conversation with him as he handed her his card. She frowned slightly but took it and walked around the table collecting everyone else's various forms of payment. 

You noticed the slip sitting in front of Rami that was obviously from the waitress, it had a name and number scrawled in neat handwriting on it. The jealousy made your stomach ache and tears threaten to spill.

You pushed your chair back from the table quickly and took off back towards the elevator bank as fast as you possibly could. You could only pray to God that no one noticed the hot tears of jealousy that started to run down your face. You sure were glad you had decided to forgo makeup tonight but cursed your overly tired drunken brain and body. 

Once you'd made it halfway to the elevators is when you remembered that you left your phone and room key on the table outside. No way in hell were you going back, but you angrily pressed the button to summon the elevator anyway. 

"Well, shit." you muttered out loud. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard a deep, familiar voice from behind you calling out your name. 

"Y/N WAIT!!!" 

You spun around to find Sami running toward you, holding your phone and key card in his hand. 

"Hey, hun what's wrong?" 

"Nothing other than the fact that I'm drunk, stupid and seriously jealous! ”

"Jealous? Of who? The waitress? If that's the case you don't need to be. Rami usually throws them away or puts them, oh God, he'd kill me for telling you this. But he puts some of them in a scrapbook. Once it's full he puts it away. It's weird, but I promise you, he NEVER calls them."

" Sure. Whatever. It's not like he owes me anything. You don't have to tell me all his secrets. I should have expected it since he is super famous now. I am also feeling guilty because I've handled the majority of this evening very poorly; no excuse for how much of a bitch I've been to him." You reasoned. 

"He actually wanted to come and apologize to you for goading you all night, but I wouldn't let him. You know my brother better than you think you do, you understand that he's a really good guy. Even as kids though, Y/N, something about you brings out the best and worst in him. For all his intelligence sometimes my brother is a full fledged idiot. His observation skills are excellent unless it's you."

" I remember. I know. Jesus, I just… Ugh. I just.. Fuck Sami, I don't even.." you struggle to find the words you want to say but something about the look on Sami's face tell you that he can understand what you're trying and failing to communicate. 

He just offers you a warm hug and a smile. 

"It's alright YN. Oh, Bea and Joe were also really concerned for you after your abrupt departure, what do you want me to tell everyone?" 

"Thanks Sami, I appreciate this. Just tell them I have a migraine and needed to lie down for a bit. Really Sami, thank you."

"You're very welcome and for the record he actually just burns the scrapbooks once they are full."

You can't help the giggle that comes out of you, because the thought of Rami having scrapbooks full of random phone numbers is hilarious, but the fact that he burns them; it's such a silly thing. 

"Sam, I want to believe you about your brother, I just… Yeah… I just… Yeah… Pretty sure that he doesn't truly care, I don't think he ever did.I mean maybe it's the alcohol talking here but it's stupid to hold on to something for twenty years, isn't it? I don't truly believe he ever gave a shit about me. I have told myself he just wanted to pull a prank and I was obviously the easiest target."

Sami opened his mouth to say something at the exact moment a soft ding rang out and the doors to the elevator opened with a metallic whoosh. You stood slightly off to the side to allow the previous occupants to exit before stepping inside. 

"Goodnight Sami." You smiled weakly at him.

"Goodnight Y/N." 

He opened his mouth to say something, again, but the doors closed with a thud before he could get a word out. 

"He likes you more than you can possibly understand." Sami muttered to himself as he began the walk back towards the dinner party. 

Once the elevator stopped on your floor, you let out a frustrated sigh. For some reason you really wanted to cry. Something about Rami has always drawn you to him, like a moth to a flame, yet also made you despise him at the same time, and you've never understood why.

Once back in your room you threw yourself onto the bed and screamed into one of the pillows. You laid there staring at the ceiling for a while before drifting off to sleep because when you opened your eyes again it was pitch dark outside and in your room. You couldn't get over the overwhelming feelings of frustration, so you got up and headed out to your balcony. Maybe some fresh air would help. 

"Why do I feel cursed?" You pondered out loud, to no one. 

"Ever thought that maybe you are?" Came a familiar deep drawling voice on the balcony next door. 

Your head whipped around to find Rami casually leaning against the railing of his balcony smoking a cigarette looking, quite frankly, like… sex on legs. The dim light of the balcony cast a halo around his curls. You smiled to yourself at how devilishly handsome he looked in that moment. It should be a sin to look so good, his shirt was completely unbuttoned, untucked and the belt missing from his pants. A cigarette hung from his soft lips as he stared at you, half lidded eyes glistening in the moonlight. You wanted to jump across the balcony and beg him to ravish you like some character from a cheesy Harlequin historical romance. For a moment your eyes meet his and he gave another one of his famous smirks that left your knees weak. You caught sight of his beautiful hands holding his cigarette as he took another drag and then slowly exhaled the gray smoke into the night sky. You shake your head and avert your gaze skyward, trying to empty your head of that particular line of thinking. 

"I know I am." He spoke softly.

"Curses are nonsense, superstition and I personally don't believe in them at all."

"Maybe you should start Y/N. In the belief of curses you may find some answers that you may never have believed you were looking for. "

"Why would I do that? And what mystical answers do you think I may possibly be looking for?" 

"Maybe there are forces in play that you don't understand. That hell, most of us don't understand. But don't discount the power of believing and the power of a kind of magic. You ever have that feel like you're drawn to someone but can't understand why?" 

"Now you are talking absolute crazy Rami. Maybe the answer lies in a simple truth. Attraction. Want. Need. I don't know. Maybe it's just the brain tricking you into believing an illusion. Maybe the answer is just lust." you stated before heading back into your room and slamming the balcony door shut a little more forcefully than intended. 

"Oh Y/N, if only you knew. You're my curse as I am yours." Rami quietly uttered before tossing the remainder of his cigarette into the makeshift ashtray on the patio table. 

You threw yourself back down onto your bed with a heavy sigh. You had no idea how Rami could go from being a complete prick to whatever that hell that just was; shaking your head because he actually wasn't being a prick, he was just being Rami. You tried to turn on the TV for whatever late night bullshit would be playing but found nothing satisfactory. You picked up your phone and tried scrolling through your various social media apps but still nothing caught your interest. Your mind was swirling with too many thoughts that were leaving you feeling a number of ways. God, how can that man leave you feeling so irritated and horny at the same time? 

Deciding to give up on trying to distract yourself, you aimed for sleep. With your mind still swirling with visions of Rami looking like a disheveled sex God, along with thoughts of curses, sleep managed to find you all too easily. You gave into the tug willingly as you felt yourself go under its spell. 

_Two days since the unexpected happened and here you were about to make love to him for the first time. Two days since you were told the story of his family curse, which isn't really a curse to you, more of a blessing. And two days of being invisibly tied to the man you've known since you had turned eighteen, was the only man you've ever wanted. _

_Warm and safe, with your hand still stuck in your soon to be lovers as he gently guides you down onto his bed. Fear, excitement, and lust coursing through your body, you can't wait for what's to come. It had been a long two days of preparing for this exact moment.The moment of complete soul bonding. The moment when both of you would finally be able to physically claim each other as your own, which would release your temporary invisible bindings, but would leave a permanent physical mark as a reminder as well as the permanent markings on your souls._

_You look up into those beautiful eyes of his, darkened with lust in the low light of his bedchamber. His olive skin appearing a glowing gold as he positioned himself between your thighs._

_"I've never done this before." you murmured, heart pounding with excitement and nervousness. _

_"I know Y/N, but I would never intentionally hurt you. You are my soulmate, the one made just for me just as I was for you."_

_"I love you, I have my whole life even if I never understood it, please just love me now." You begged, as you felt his hard member against your thigh. _

_"Always." He moaned out as he slowly pushed into you. _

_You cried out at the sudden burning, stretching pain that shot through you, but once he was fully inside of you; his hips stilled waiting for you to get used to the feel of him for the first time. After a few moments the painful feeling passed and feeling brave you bucked your hips against his as you moaned at the sudden pleasure the movement brought. _

_"Oh my love you feel so good." he murmured against your neck as he slowly began to move, his damp curls clinging to his forehead._

_If you hadn't been unable to use your hands because they were still locked together, you would have clawed at his back urging him to continue moving. _

_"Please. Please. Love me." you whined out, your eyes meeting his. _

_Your lips crashed together with a passion you've only heard whispers of until now. _

_You wrapped your legs around his waist which changed the position of your hips into one allowing him deeper access to all of you. You were panting and moaning with every movement of his hips against yours, and it wasn't long before you felt an unfamiliar feeling beginning to form in your belly. Before you could register what was happening, you were seeing stars as you began screaming out his name. _

_"Oh my love. My love. I love you, I love you, I love you." He cried out before you felt his hot seed painting your inner walls. _

_It was shortly after that you realized that you were able to pull your hands apart, but you both chose not to. Instead, you chose to stay as you were, all wrapped up in skin. _

_"I love you Y/N. I have for years and will always. When our time on this earth ends just know my soul will always find yours in every life after this one."_

_You smiled against his warm skin as you readjusted your positions in bed, never letting go of each other's hands._

_"I love you too. Forever and always_."

You awoke with a start, heart pounding and with a dull aching wet feeling between your thighs. Awareness of your surroundings left you feeling confused momentarily as you had just been in some ancient place that you were unfamiliar with. You could still smell the incense, fire, and sweat mingled with the unmistakable scent of sex. Hell, if you were honest you could almost still feel your dream lovers cum between your legs, slicking your thighs and the weight of his body still on top of yours. 

Confusion wracked your brain at the realization that the man who had just made love to you in your dream, you were more than certain was Rami. The thought was a little disconcerting, especially because you've never recalled ever having a wet dream like that before. Everything felt so vivid and real. 

This isn't the first time you've had a Rami centric dream, for as long as you could remember, at least once a year you've had vivid dreams where he was the main star. Your Rami dreams only became more intense after your eighteenth birthday. 

Feeling restless you decided to take a shower and afterwards decided to go for a little walk in the gardens of the hotel. Once again you felt like a little fresh air might help you clear your head. 

* * *

**The Present**

"Rami, seriously what the hell is going on? What do you mean 'I'm stuck with you'?" the tears that had formed moments ago began to fall down your cheeks. 

You look back and forth between the two brothers, neither willing to meet your gaze. 

"Sami why do your brother and I need to talk? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE START GIVING ME SOME INFORMATION NOWWWW!" you yelled through the tears. 

Rami tried to pull you into a hug to offer comfort but you pushed him away. He chuckles again before quietly suggesting that the two of you go into one of your rooms. You nodded slowly in understanding before reaching into your bra with your free hand to remove your card key. 

"Hey you two just remember that if you need some more information mom's room is just down the hall. You could always go talk to her." Sami states. 

"Not now Sam, it's almost two in the morning but if Y/N has further questions we'll go talk to her. I'm pretty sure that I know all the pertinent information. You should try and get more sleep we'll see you in the morning." Rami addressed his brother, before following you into your room. 

As soon as the door slammed shut, you whirled around on Rami aggressively,

" Look, I'm fucking tired and I'm irritated so just tell me why the fuck my hand is stuck in yours!"

"This isn't a quick story Y/N, it is going to take some time to tell, and you may have additional questions. So, you might want to try to get comfortable."

"No! Not until you give me some answers! Fuck, just.. just give me the cliff notes version then..." you demanded with narrowed eyes. 

"Short version Y/N, I'm your soulmate and you are mine. Remember when I told you earlier that I was cursed?" 

You nod for a moment, recalling the details of the conversation that happened a few short hours ago. The confusion must have been evident on your face because Rami reached up to cup your cheek. You pushed him away just as a laughing fit hit you. 

"Insanity. That's what this is, it's insanity. Jesus, I'm losing my fucking mind. If I pinch myself I'll wake up from this-this whatever the hell this is." You laughed out, unable to hold back, the laughter not subsiding until your sides hurt and tears were streaming down your face. 

Once you calmed down from your laughing fit, you looked up at Rami's face and found it looking rather serious. 

"Rami please tell me this is a joke?!" 

"No. This is not a joke. I wanted to tell you about this before we found ourselves in this situation, but, here we are. Y/N, this is in fact very real. You need to listen to me now, because if certain things don't happen within a certain time period, one or both of us may die. This is a curse that has plagued my family for thousands of years."


End file.
